Mychael Danna
| Image=MychaelDanna01.jpg | ImageCaption= | role=Composer | DOB=September 20, 1958 | birthplace=Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | imdb_id=0002217 | website= }} Mychael Danna (born September 20, 1958) is a Canadian film composer. In 2005 he wrote and composed the title theme for Medium (2005-2011), while the show's score was composed by Sean Callery. Life and career Mychael Danna is the brother of fellow composer Jeff Danna. He has been scoring films since his 1987 feature debut for Atom Egoyan's Family Viewing, a score which earned Danna the first of his thirteen Genie Award nominations. He has won five times for Achievement in Music - Original Score. Danna is recognized as one of the pioneers of combining non-Western sound sources with orchestral and electronic minimalism in the world of film music. This reputation has led him to work with such directors as Atom Egoyan, Deepa Mehta, Terry Gilliam, Scott Hicks, Ang Lee, Gillies MacKinnon, James Mangold, Mira Nair, Billy Ray, Joel Schumacher, and Denzel Washington. He studied music composition at the University of Toronto, winning the Glenn Gould Composition Scholarship in 1985. Danna also served for five years as composer-in-residence at the McLaughlin Planetarium in Toronto (1987-1992). Works for dance include music for Dead Souls (Carbone Quatorze Dance Company, directed by Gilles Maheu 1996), and a score for the Royal Winnipeg Ballet's Gita Govinda (2001) based on the 1000-year-old classical Indian erotic poem, with choreographer Nina Menon. Recent projects include Deepa Mehta's Water, Atom Egoyan's Where the Truth Lies, Terry Gilliam's Tideland, Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris' Little Miss Sunshine, and Bennett Miller's Capote. Filmography * The Good Dinosaur ''(2015) *''All Good Things (2010) *''500 Days of Summer'' (2009) *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' (2009) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''Breach'' (2007) *''The Nativity Story'' (2006) *''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) *''Lonely Hearts'' (2006) *''MEDIUM - (2005-2011)'' - (Theme Song) *''Sohni Sapna'' (2005) *''Eve and the Fire Horse'' (2005) *''Tideland'' (2005) *''Water'' (2005) *''Capote'' (2005) *''Where the Truth Lies'' (2005) *''Aurora Borealis'' (2005) *''Being Julia'' (2004) *''Vanity Fair'' (2004) *''The Snow Walker'' (2003) *''Shattered Glass'' (2003) *''Hulk'' (2003) (additional cue "Mother") *''Antwone Fisher'' (2002) *''The Guys'' (2002) *''Ararat'' (2002) *''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) *''Monsoon Wedding'' (2001) *''The Hire: Chosen'' (2001) *''Green Dragon'' (2001) *''Bounce'' (2000) *''Girl, Interrupted'' (1999) *''Don't Think Twice'' (1999 short) *''Ride with the Devil'' (1999) *''Felicia's Journey'' (1999) *''8MM'' (1999) *''The Confession'' (1999) *''The Boondock Saints'' (1999) *''At the End of the Day: The Sue Rodriguez Story'' (1998) *''Behind the Lines'' (1997) *''The Sweet Hereafter'' (1997) *''The Ice Storm'' (1997) *''Dangerous Offender: The Marlene Moore Story'' (1996 TV movie) *''Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love'' (1996) *''Lilies'' (1996) *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) *''Dance Me Outside'' (1995) *''Exotica'' (1994) *''The Darling Family'' (1994) *''Narmada: A Valley Rises'' (1994 documentary) *''Hush Little Baby'' (1993 TV movie) *''Gross Misconduct'' (1993 TV movie) *''Ordinary Magic'' (1993) *''The Adjuster'' (1991) *''Johann's Gift to Christmas'' (1991 TV short) *''Montréal vu par...'' (1991) - (segment "En passant") *''The Big Slice'' (1991) *''Speaking Parts'' (1989) *''Road to Avonlea'' (1989 TV series) *''One Man Out'' (1989) *''Cold Comfort'' (1989) *''Without Work: Not by Choice'' (1989 short) *''Termini Station'' (1989) *''Murder One'' (1988) *''Blood Relations'' (1988) *''Still Life: The Fine Art of Murder'' (1988) *''Caribe'' (1987) *''Family Viewing'' (1987) External Links *Official Website *Mychael Danna at the Internet Movie Database *Medium Soundtrack Credits *Theme Song @ IMEEM Music Category:Production & Crew